Bittersweet
by Bonekhan333
Summary: Raven is depressed, Beast Boy decides to help. The result is more than either bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet

By Bonekhan

--------------------------------------

"You know what?" Raven said to the darkness, sitting in her room in the middle of the night. "If I ended it now, no one would care." She smiled disgustedly. 'Cyborg and Beast Boy have their precious video games, and Robin and Starfire have each other. Actually, it's amazing the two of them aren't together already, I mean it's so friggin obvious that they're like totally in love with each other. Yeah, so anyways, nobody would give a fuckin shit if I killed myself right now.' She thought to herself, breaking one of the mirrors in her room with her fist. She picked up a large shard and looked at her reflection. "No one would ever like me the way Robin likes Star." She said dismally. "I mean look at me! I have probably the palest skin ever, ridiculous lavender hair, purple eyes; all in all, I'm just plain ugly. But that won't matter in just a few minutes, nothing will." She picked up a smaller piece of the glass and held it in her hands, staring at it.

Raven then pulled off her gloves and just looked at her hands. 'Hmmm…I'm bleeding already, now would you look at that.' she thought to herself, seeing how her knuckles got bloodied from punching the mirror. She finally realized there were tears streaking down her cheeks. She had been silently crying this whole time, now that she thought about it. She just sat there on the floor in the middle of her room, debating whether or not she should do this. It wasn't that she was afraid to die, but she had heard that suicide was the coward's way out. She didn't really want to live, but she didn't want to be a coward either.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy was tossing and turning in bed. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 1:57. He groaned. "It's almost 2 in the morning, and I'm still awake!" he said only slightly sleepy and very annoyed. "Geez, usually it's impossible to keep me from going to sleep at this time. I'll just go get some water, maybe that'll help," he said to himself hopefully.

He shrunk to a small tabby cat and stalked to the kitchen. Getting there, he transformed back, grabbed a large glass, and filled it. "Great! Now that I'm actually up, I'm even less tired!" he said, irritated and glaring at nothing in particular. He sighed. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that now is there?"

He decided to take a long way to his room. He passed by Starfire's, Robin's, and Cyborg's room, and everything was quiet aside from their soft snoring and other sleep noises. When he got to Raven's room, he stopped. For a while, he just stood there staring at the door, thinking about the occupant of the room behind it. Although he had never told anyone, he had a huge crush on Raven. Hell, actually, he was almost positive that he loved her, even though he kinda didn't want to and tried to deny it. 'I can't help it, I'm kinda scared to love her. The last person I loved played me like she felt the same then betrayed me and the others.' Beast Boy sighed again. She'd never feel the same way about him though, and he didn't blame her. 'Who could love an ugly monster like me. I'm green all over, with green eyes, green hair, and green skin, she thinks I'm annoying, and likes being alone rather than being in my company.'

He turned away, ready to go back to his room. Then he realized something wasn't…"right" here. He listened closely. Instead of hearing soft snoring like he had hoped, he heard wet sniffling. He cautiously took a sniff, not liking what he smelt; the salty scent of tears and the metallic tang of blood.

Worried, and scared of what he might find, Beast Boy knocked hesitantly on the door. "Raven? Please let me in." He said, a little panicky. When she didn't, he set down his glass of water on the floor in the hall and changed to a large gorilla. He hit the door and it swung back on its hinges, breaking the lock. He transformed back and looked around the room. There Raven was, sitting in the middle of the floor, amid shards of glass from a broken mirror. She dropped the piece of glass she had been holding above the soft, vulnerable skin of her wrist, ready to end it all. Beast Boy watched it fall to the ground.

"Rae, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked tentatively.

Raven pulled down the hood of the cape that she hadn't bothered taking off earlier, revealing her tearstained and pained face. "Do I look ok to you?" She said, sobbing now and holding up her bloody hand for emphasis.

"Rae…please, talk to me." Beast Boy pleaded, tears spilling down his own cheeks. Silence followed his plea. His ears drooped. "Well please, talk to someone. I understand that you wouldn't pick me as the ideal person to talk to, seeing as how I'm just an annoying, ugly, green loser, but please don't carry whatever burden it is that you have by yourself." He was still crying, but he swallowed the lump in his throat the best he could and continued. "Look, before I go, there are a few things that I need to tell you. If you ever need someone to listen to you, to talk to, to trust," he paused then continued softly, "to take care of you, I don't know about everyone else, but I for one would do anything for you, help you with anything, if you would just let me. And…I…I care too much about you to let you die this way, so please, don't do it." If he had looked up since he started his little speech, he would have seen Raven staring up at him, her expression, still slightly pained, but not near as much as before, but with tears still coursing down her beautiful face.

"I'll go now." Beast Boy whispered, turning away and heading out, his face still down turned.

"Beast Boy! Please, wait." Raven cried out. He stopped and turned to face her. She gasped. "You…you're crying!" He looked at her. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you are Raven. Seeing you so depressed and in this much pain…it hurts me Rae. And there's also the fact that I came dangerously close to losing the girl I l- uhhh… a friend." he said, blushing through his tears.

"And everything you said? Was it all true?" Raven asked, anxiously.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't." he replied gently.

"Even the part about…about you caring so much, about me?" she inquired tentatively.

"Especially that. Raven, I care about you far more than you know. Maybe you'd realize that if you quit pushing me away so much." Now Beast Boy was the one with the pained expression.

Raven cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I just…I guess I just kinda panic when you try to get close to me. I'm just not very trusting if you haven't noticed."

"Well, you can trust me Raven." He walked over to her and held out his hand. Raven just stared at it. "What? I just want to help you up." "Oh, yeah, right" was Raven's oh-so-intelligent answer.

The tears had finally stopped and Beast Boy smiled lightly at Raven. Her breath hitched in her throat. She realized that Beast Boy was only in his black boxers.

She slipped her hand into his and let him pull her up. She was a bit dizzy when she stood up, and almost fell over but Beast Boy steadied her, his hands gripping her waist. She rested her hands on his upper arms to further support herself, and realized that his arms were actually quite muscular. And his chest was wonderfully chiseled and he had some nice abs. 'My God! How had I not noticed this before!' she inquired to herself silently. 'I guess it's because I've only seen him in his regular clothes, which cover practically his whole body. Hmmm…slim but strong. Muscular, but not beefy. No matter what he thinks of himself, he's far from ugly. Wait, did I just think that, about Beast Boy! Uh oh.'

This all went through her head in about 5 seconds, and by then she was all right again, no longer dizzy. His hands lingered on her waist a moment more then were gone. All of a sudden, she missed the warmth of his hands on her body.

"Well you probably don't want me here any longer, so I'll go now." he said, somewhat dismally.

He had almost made it to the door again when Raven called him back once more. "Um Beast Boy?" "Yeah?" "Um…uh…well, would you please stay with me here tonight?" she asked, blushing.

"Are you sure? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable or anything with me in you room." he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I would actually feel more comfortable, safe, and altogether just plain better if you would stay here with me. So will you do it? Please?" she asked, feeling almost desperate to keep him here.

"Of course I will. I said I'd be there whenever you need me and I meant it. And I'd love to spend time with you, just the two of us." Beast Boy smiled charmingly.

Raven's heart skipped a beat. Seeing his fangs when he smiled, that got her thinking. 'His fangs, his pointy ears, tousled, wild hair, God, they just make him look even sexier.' Raven's eyes widened. 'Oh shit! I did NOT just think that. Beast boy? Sexy?' Then she looked him over again. 'Ok, so maybe he's kinda cute…hott…sexy. Oh! It's true, I do think he's sexy.'

"Raven are you sure you're ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought of something." she said blushing slightly. She took a step towards her bed, and her legs collapsed from under her.

Beast Boy's arms shot out and snaked around her waist, catching her and pulling her up before she hit the ground. He raised an eyebrow. "So this is what you call fine? Geez, I'd hate to see you when you aren't feeling ok." he said smirking. But despite his nonchalant act, he was worried about her.

Raven glowered at him. "Well princess, it looks as if I'll have to carry you to your bed." he said, relieved she was glowering like normal. He swept her up in his arms bridal style, and cradled her gently against his chest.

"You know better than to call me 'princess' Beast Boy. Don't do it again." Raven warned from her place I his arms, but not protesting against his carrying her.

Beast Boy smiled down at her. "Yes ma'am." He then turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? In case you haven't noticed, the bed is that way." Raven informed him sarcastically.

"I know, but I'd like to get my water which is in the hall and close the door if you don't mind. Besides, I don't mind carrying you." For once he was glad his skin was green, because unless he was blushing really bad, no one could tell.

Raven on the other hand was blushing full force. Oh well, it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her protectively, and she could fell his steady heartbeat thumping in his chest, which was comforting.

Beast Boy was having similar thoughts. He loved the way she fit in his arms perfectly and the warmth of her body so close to his own.

"Uh, Rae?"

"Hmm?" she wondered.

"Well my arms and hands are kinda full…so, could you grab my water for me please?"

"Sure, bend down so I can reach it." Raven didn't mind at all.

"Ok, thanks." Beast Boy said as he knelt down. Soon, Raven was practically sitting in his lap. She grabbed the glass and he slowly straightened up and walked into her room. He kicked the door closed; glad he didn't break it off its hinges earlier.

They finally got to the bed and Beast Boy laid Raven down gently. They both immediately missed the lost warmth, but neither said anything about it.

'Ok, well she probably does NOT want me in her bed with her, so I'll just sit here and keep an eye on her.' Beast Boy thought, settling down on the floor beside the bed, sitting cross-legged.

"Beast Boy?" Raven inquired softly.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, could you come lay here with me and keep me company? I don't wanna be alone tonight," she said faintly, looking down.

"Well heck, I'd love to, but are you sure you'll be ok with me that close to you."

"Yes, now get your ass up here." 'Oh no, I do NOT need to be thinking about his ass, even though it is a very nice one. NO! Quit it! Bad Raven!' she thought, mentally slapping herself.

He got up and walked over to the bed, a bit nervous. I mean it's not every night that he gets to spend the night not only in his crush's room, but also in her bed, with her in it!

Raven was laying in the middle of the bed, so he just got in on the side closest to him. He lifted up the covers, got in, and got comfortable. He was lying on his side, facing away from Raven, so that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have too many perverted thoughts about her.

Raven on the other hand was facing towards Beast Boy, staring at his bare, well-built back. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, still disbelieving of the words that came out of her own mouth, inviting him into her bed with her, and with the fact that he was actually there. But she also felt strangely soothed, having him with her, so close. Beast Boy was the only one she would want here with her. Her eyes widened with that realization. 'Can it be possible? Do I l-love Beast Boy?' She thought about this. 'Yes, I do! Oh God, how the hell did this happen!' She had some questions for him.

"Beast Boy?" she said, resting her hand on his back.

"Yeah?" he replied, marveling at the feel of her hand on his bare back.

"Can I ask you a few questions? Then you can go to sleep if you want."

"You mean, you'll actually talk to me!" he asked incredulously, delighted. "Yeah! Ask me whatever you want, I'll answer the best I can."

She was kind of touched by his eagerness to help her. "Thanks. Ok, first, why do you want to help me so much?"

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I want to help you?" he responded.

"Sometimes I wonder if I deserve having friends like you." she said quietly, more to herself than to Beast Boy.

He touched her arm tenderly. "Of course you do Rae. And don't you ever think otherwise."

She nodded. "Thanks again. Next, what exactly did you mean when you said you'd take care of me if I ever needed it?"

Beast Boy thought of how to answer this. "Well," he started out slowly, "First of all, everyone needs someone to take care of them sometimes. You don't need to handle everything yourself." He paused. "I guess it's kinda like at times like tonight. You were probably feeling depressed, pained, angry, vulnerable, alone, and I don't know what else." Raven nodded. "Well, if you wanted me to, I'd do anything you wanted me to do to make you feel better. I'd talk, listen, hold you, leave you alone, whatever."

Raven was just stunned that he was willing to do anything that she asked him to, if she'd just ask. And hearing him say that he'd hold her, she thought once again of his arms wrapped around her and felt a warmth deep in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed. "Ok, two more questions."

"Ask away."

"Um…Will you…take care of me tonight? Uh…well I mean, I want you to…to hold me please," she said awkwardly. She really couldn't take knowing that she could have that unbelievable warmth back and not doing anything about it.

Beast Boy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Raven made a small, content hum and pressed herself closer against him, molding her body to his and nestling her head under his chin. 'Yes, I definitely love him. I can't help it, his arms feel so damn good around me, and he's so sweet and nice to me, oh, and we can't forget how fricken' sexy he is.'

Beast Boy was also enjoying himself immensely. He nearly started gasping when she pressed herself even closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly. There was no denying it anymore now, he loved her. Maybe, if he just didn't tell her that, maybe he wouldn't get hurt so badly a second time. 'But I can't do that! I'm not one to hide my feelings, it'll get out of my big mouth eventually.'

He was startled out of his thoughts by Raven's voice, sweet sounding and wonderfully full of emotion tonight. "Oh yea, my other question. This is the last one." She had pulled back a little so she could talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't mind."

"Ok, why do you care about me so much?" she asked. This was, to her, the most important question that she was asking, and she was eager to hear the answer.

"How can I not? You're a mystery to me and everyone else, and I find that interesting, I always want to attempt to figure you out. And you're my beautiful friend and teammate. What more reason do you want?" he answered.

Raven snorted at that. "Me? Beautiful? Yeah right, try again Beast Boy."

"I'm serious! I love your pale, ivory skin, your deep violet eyes, your perfect body; fit, slim, and curvy, very nicely proportioned, and filled out in all the right places." He was practically drooling now. Then, his eyes, which had been clouded while he was talking, cleared and widened, realizing what he just said. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for her wrath that he sure to come.

But all that happened was Raven staring at him, speechless. Then, regaining her wits, she asked softly, "So you really do think I'm beautiful?"

Beast Boy slowly opened one eye, and then seeing that the coast was clear opened the other. "Gorgeous. If you want to see ugly, just look at me, that should make you feel better about yourself." he said, feeling a bit gloomy.

Raven, in response, pulled back the covers and looked him up and down. "I am looking at you, and what I'm seeing," she continued, "is far from ugly." Raven smiled to herself. Beast Boy just stared at her with one raised eyebrow.

"What? I like your cute pointy ears, your sharp little fangs, stunning emerald green eyes, and nicely chiseled body. Very nice." Raven said without thinking. She clapped her hand over her mouth, comprehending what she just said.

Beast Boy just smirked and chuckled at her. "Wow, for once, I wasn't the only one being a big mouth." he joked. Raven just glared at him. "But seriously Rae, thanks, it means a lot to me that you don't think I'm ugly." he said, looking down.

Raven, after a moment's hesitation, slipped her arms under his and enclosed them around his back, pressing her face to his chest.

Beast Boy tightened his arms around her waist and felt better. He could feel her hot breath on his chest and it felt soooo good! He groaned and his eyes glazed over. "Rae, you're driving me crazy!" he was practically panting now.

Rae pulled away slightly, but couldn't pull away completely because Beast Boy's arms were holding her there, not letting her get away from him. "What did I do? Am I hurting you or something?" she asked anxiously.

Hearing the worry in her voice, he regained his common sense and eased up on his grip a little. "No, sorry, it's just…just…well…" he stammered. 'How the hell am I supposed to tell her that her breath on my bare skin felt so good I felt like I was gonna go insane?' he thought to himself.

Well, apparently he hadn't completely regained his common sense. As it turned out, he had murmured that to himself, out loud, he didn't just think it. Raven stared at him, dumbfounded. "What are you staring at?" he asked. "Oh shit, I just said that out loud didn't I!" he whispered. Raven nodded, still staring.

"I'm sorry Raven! You definitely did NOT want to hear that," he said real fast.

"On the contrary Beast Boy, I'm glad to hear that." she replied, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh, Raven? Are you ok? Um, uh oh I don't think I like that look," he said nervously.

Raven just grinned and pulled herself closer to him again, until she was just as close as before. This time, instead of just breathing on his skin, she instead started kissing it, beginning at the top of his chest, and working her way slowly, agonizingly slowly, to his collar bone and shoulders, showering him in sweet soft kisses. 'Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Mmm…but it feels so good, and so…right. And from the sound of it, Beast Boy is enjoying it even more than I am.' She thought, her mouth twisting into a smirk, hearing his panting and soft moans. She then resumed her previous actions and went from his shoulders to his neck, every once in a while, flitting her tongue out to taste his skin, which tasted very nice mind you.

Beast Boy was certainly indeed enjoying Raven's ministrations. 'Geez, I had no idea, this would be the result of getting up to get a glass of water cuz I couldn't slee- Oh my.' he thought, losing all ability to think clearly when Raven once again darted her tongue out to graze the skin on his neck right below his jaw.

When she finally finished flooding his neck with kisses, she pulled away, staring him in the eyes. They were both breathing hard and very much aroused. Beast Boy was staring at her, astonished.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Beast Boy," she said, looking down, ashamed. She felt as if she had somehow taken advantage of him, or done something wrong.

"Geez! For what?" he asked in amazement.

"For what I just did, I did it without your permission, it was wrong." she said looking away.

"What are you talking about! If that was wrong, than I don't think I want to be right! God Rae! You have my permission to do that whenever the hell you want!" Raven was still looking down. Beast Boy slipped his finger under her chin and tilted it up until she face to face with him. Her chin was trembling, and her eyes were slightly wet.

"Oh Raven." He murmured gently in her hair, hugging her to him again. "Really, it's ok." She started crying. "It's ok Raven, just cry, you need it," he said, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. He placed his chin on her head and started rubbing her back, holding her tightly to him. He wanted so much to protect her from anything that could ever cause her harm, but it seemed like he was the reason she was crying in the first place. He had almost forgotten how vulnerable she had been all night. He buried his face in her hair, ignoring his own tears; they didn't matter, what mattered was comforting the one he loved. He inhaled her scent, the scent that was hers, no perfumes or anything, just Raven. God she smelled absolutely wonderful, of lavender and clear, clean, night air, which was so many other enticing, pleasing scents all combined into one amazing aroma.

Raven was letting out all the tears that she had kept bottled up for so long. She slipped her arms under his strong ones, slid them up the back of his back, and gripped his shoulders from behind. Her fingers were peeking out at her from atop his shoulders. Catching sight of the dried blood from her knuckles, she started crying even harder. Beast Boy's arms tightened around her protectively, making her feel better and worse at the same time. She felt better, because it reminded her that he was there and that he cared so much about her. And worse because she felt as if she didn't deserve him right now. She pressed her face to his shoulder and wept.

"God I'm so sorry Rae. It's most likely my fault you're crying." Beast Boy said, feeling heartbroken.

Of course Raven didn't answer to that, but she forced herself to calm down, for Beast Boy. Finally her sobbing was reduced to small hiccups. "Beast Boy, it's not your fault. It's just that I've kept those tears locked inside for years now, so once I started again, I couldn't stop. But you…you let me cry." She said in wonder. "You didn't tell me to quit it, or snap out of it, or pull myself together or anything like that. No, instead you held me and told me it was ok." She looked down and said quietly, "No one has ever let me know that it's ok for me to cry. I really appreciate it Beast Boy. Thanks. A lot."

"So…so it wasn't my fault?" He asked hopefully.

"No, far from it." she replied, smiling now.

'Yes! Geez, I thought I was like gonna die, making the girl I love cry.' Beast Boy thought to himself, relieved. He smiled back at her.

Raven, in his lap, rested her head on his shoulder again and inhaled Beast Boy's amazing scent. It was somehow…wild, if smells can be described that way. Although she had never been to one, she had a feeling that his scent resembled that of a forest. Suddenly, she was glad that he didn't wear cologne like so many guys did at their age, cologne is so friggin strong and annoying, and most guys put so much on it didn't even smell good. Raven thought it never smelt good though, it made her want to gag.

"Beast Boy, can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he responded, curious.

"Never wear cologne."

"Um, ok. I wasn't planning on wearing any anyways. Personally, I don't like it." he said, kinda confused.

"Good." she answered, not explaining further. Beast Boy just shrugged lightly.

Now that was all over, they both realized that when Beast Boy pulled Raven into his lap, she ended up straddling him. Both blushed, but said nothing and didn't move, pretending either to not notice or not care.

Raven pulled her arms off Beast Boy and cradled her hands to her chest. She once again nestled her head under his chin, and he once again buried his face in her hair. They sat there for a while, content just to be there with the other.

Then out of the blue, Beast Boy remembered Raven's bloody hand. "Rae? Can I see your hand that you hurt?"

As a response, Raven gave him her hand to examine. The blood was pretty much gone, and what little of it was left was dry. The knuckles of four her fingers were injured. He took her slender hand in his own and placed a light kiss of each hurt knuckle.

Raven's heart was pounding. 'I am sitting in Beast Boy's lap, straddling him and now he's kissing my wounds.' The sweetness of his gesture almost brought tears to her eyes again. Beast Boy had finished with her hand and looking at her. "Rae, I have a question for ya."

"Well go ahead and ask it then."

"Are you afraid to love?" he asked softly, looking away.

Raven was slightly taken aback. She had planned on saying no, but her mouth betrayed her. "Well, now that I think about it, yes I am." For some reason, she couldn't seem to lie to him.

"Why? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"Well my powers, what if they like go haywire or something?" she said, kind of worried, thinking about what could happen if she let Beast Boy know how much she loved him as well.

"Raven, I think your powers only react like that if you don't accept your feelings. Like the time when you were scared after watching 'Wicked Scary.' he informed. "Because you sure as hell have been feeling a lot of emotions tonight, but you've been allowing it and letting yourself feel, you didn't deny it. And look, nothing's happened." (I know this probably isn't how it usually is, but it is in my story.)

She pondered this. "Yeah," she said thoughtfully, "I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problemo. Glad to help where I can."

"Well, what about you Beast Boy? Why are you afraid to love." she questioned.

"Hey, I never said I was afraid." he said indignantly, going to cross his arms, but then remembering Raven was in the way, stopping in mid-motion.

"You also never said you weren't," she told him gently. "And I have a feeling you are."

"You're right, I am." he admitted, his ears drooping. "It's because of Terra. She acted like she liked me back as much as I liked her, then ended up betraying not only me, but you too, and the rest of the team. For that, I don't think I'll ever forgive her."

"Well, not everyone's like that little bitch, just remember that," she said soothingly.

"Thanks." Beast Boy smiled at her, that heart-melting smile that Raven had come to absolutely, positively love in this past hour.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. 'She's even more beautiful when she smiles, it's a shame she won't do it more often.' Beast Boy thought, unconsciously leaning toward her slightly. 'Mmm, it makes her lips look even more luscious and succulent.' He couldn't take his eyes off her mouth. The next thing he knew, his lips were on hers.

Beast Boy was just as surprised as Raven, even though he was the one that started the kiss. He pulled away quickly. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Raven. I didn't…I mean…Oh geez…well-" Raven cut him off by pressing her own lips to his.

She wasn't quite sure of what she was doing, but Beast Boy helped, kissing her back. The kiss started out gentle and shy, but very rapidly turned heated. Beast Boy's tongue was soon at her lips, begging permission to enter. Raven moaned and gave him access, tightening her legs around his waist, which were still straddling him.

Beast Boy's tongue eagerly explored Raven's mouth, memorizing every detail. After a moment of hesitation, she did the same. Before long, Beast Boy was pushing Raven back onto the bed, while the battle of their two tongues proceeded. He was on top of her, supporting most of his weight with his elbows when they finally broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. They were both panting for breath, and very much aroused again.

Realizing the position he had put the two of them into, Beast Boy rolled himself off her, somewhat reluctantly. "Sorry, I don't think you exactly appreciate me laying on you. Hehe." he said sheepishly. "Well, I seem to be full of apologies tonight don't I?"

Raven laughed, and Beast Boy joined her shortly after. It felt so good, just laughing at her friend, but was that really all he was? They had just been practically making out, was he still just a friend? She dismissed the thought for the moment, she didn't want to think right now, it was good enough just to laugh with Beast Boy.

Abruptly, Beast Boy stopped laughing. "Hey! You just laughed! At me! You've never done that before! Well, not counting the time I was in your head and your happy side was laughing at me all the time." Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up now Beast Boy," she said. "Or what Raven? You'll make me? Well, if you're going to use the same method you just used a few minutes ago, I think I'll just keep right on talking." he said, with a suggestive undertone.

Suddenly, Beast Boy quit joking around, and his expression turned serious. "Raven…there's something I want, no need to tell you." he started, nervously licking his lips and swallowing. "I…I love you. And I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you." It all came out in a rush, but Raven heard every word of it. He continued more slowly and softly. "And I thought you'd need to know, that even though this probably sounds really cheesy, contrary to what you seem to believe, someone does love you, and would die for you, or even just your happiness."

After getting over the initial major shock from this statement, Raven put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He put his own tightly around her. It was a lot for her to take in, but once she finally completely and truly comprehended and understood his words, her heart swelled. She pulled back and opened her mouth to talk to him, but then shut it again quickly. Beast Boy was crying. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly. "Beast Boy…why are you crying?" she inquired, slightly in awe for some reason. "I actually don't really know. Pathetic huh?" he replied, accomplishing a small laugh amid his tears. "I seem to be doing about as much crying as I do apologizing today, as well." he said, attempting a smile but failing miserably. His smile was wobbly and ruined by the pain along with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry Beast Boy. It hurts." she said gently. Raven looked at him, seeing him try to stop, for her. She leaned up until she was face to face with him. She traced the tear tracks down the right side of his face lightly with her finger, stopping at his chin where they ended. Then she kissed away the tears, tasting their salty tang. Beast Boy was shocked out of his crying. "I had hoped that would work," she said with a small smile. "Now you listen to me. Thank you for your confession. But…" His ears drooped. In his experience, 'but' never turned out having good results. "But, there's one thing I didn't like. I didn't like the part about you dieing for my happiness. Because for one thing, that's not even possible. With you dead and gone, there would be no more happiness in my life. And you really shouldn't assume you know everything about me, because…I do feel the same way about you. I love you too Beast Boy." It was hard for her to actually admit her real feelings, but she did, and was rewarded. She watched as his cute ears perked up again. His mouth turned up into the brightest smile she'd ever seen and his eyes lit up with many different feelings, the main ones being happiness and astonishment. "Wow…Raven, you have no idea how wonderful this is for me," he said quietly, in amazement.

Raven smiled coyly. "Oh, I think I do, but why don't you try to show me." she said, slightly suggestively.

"Gladly." Beast Boy replied, smiling.

---------

Closing Notes: This wasn't even intended to be this long. It's over, though I might feel like adding more a little later (wink wink).


End file.
